Eggther Balthasar
Eggther Balthasar multiplex személyiségzavarban szenvedő 37. arrancar és Cephalus Ó-Madaidhín fraccion-ja. Megjelenés, személyiség Kinézetét tekintve rövid, többségében egyenes, szőke haja van, melyhez fekete szem és sárga írisz társul. Magasságát az átlagosan elfogadott súly hiányában nehezen viseli, ezért görnyedt háttal és előre eső vállakkal közlekedik. Az arrancar-ok többségével ellentétben a származását jelölő lyuk és szám nem túlzottan észre vehető. A kicsiny "űr" bal kisujján foglal helyet, míg besorolását bal pupilláján hordja. Szintén arca bal oldalát egy hosszanti vörös csík szeli át, amit festékkel vagy jobb napokon vérrel mázol fel. Funkciója nincs, csupán a boncolás szeretetét fejezi ki. Öltözködése gyakran változik, köszönhetően személyiség zavarának. Főként a szokásos fehér egyenruhában díszeleg, esetleg kapucnis bemelegítőben. Néhanap sajnálatos módon megeshet meztelenül álldogál folyosón, szobában, akármilyen helyen. Sőt, ha hobbiját űzi, előkerül egy-egy elegáns, halszálkázott, lehetőleg világos öltöny is. Kedvenc kiegészítője a színes, széles, műanyag keretes napszemüveg. Éjjel-nappal, fényviszonyoktól függetlenül képes hordásukra. Felsője belső zsebében legalább négy-öt darabot tart, felkészülve hosszabb kiruccanásokra vagy be nem tervezett eltörésre. Az említés alapján személyiségzavarban szenved, helyesebben szólva multiplex személyiségzavarban. Betegsége jellemzője, hogy több személyiség, ebben az esetben három él egymástól függetlenül, illetve további "ének" lapulhatnak, akik még nem kerültek felszínre. Vagyis vannak aktív és passzív személyiségek, akik teljes életet élnek. Önálló tudattal, emlékekkel, érzésekkel rendelkeznek. Fontos megjegyezni az állapot különlegessége, hogy sem a passzív, sem az aktív felek nem tudnak egymás létezéséről, ezzel nem kevés kétes helyzet elé állítva az őket hordozó Balthasar-t. A szóban forgó három én a boncnok, a zseni és a szedált. Mindegyik teljesen eltér a másiktól, ráadásul váratlan pillanatokban bukkannak fel helyzettől és időtől függetlenül. Mindezek mellett a kérdőjelesen negyedik változat az elvileg eredeti személyisége, aki többségében mást sem csinál, csak játszik a felettesétől Cephalus Ó-Madaidhín-tól kapott babákkal, vagy várja Eras Vanthor-t, mert megígérte ad neki egy házi kedvencet - egy pár szemet -, amit valószínűleg naphosszat nézegetve gurítana egyik sarokból a másikba. A külvilággal nem túlzottan képes kommunikálni. Ha mégis megteszi értelmetlen zagyvaság törik fel belőle. A felvett személyiségeit a következő tulajdonságok jellemzik. Szedált állapotában nem csinál többet, mint elkerekedett, semmibe révedő szemekkel összeesik, megáll, vagy lefekszik. Nem észleli a külvilágot, de engedelmeskedik könnyebb parancsoknak, mint például leülsz, nyújtsd ki a karod. Az esetek többségében hosszabb időre ragad transzban, így megeshet higiéniai, egészségügyi problémák fellépése. Ennek merő ellentéte a szadista, megszállott, szexmániás boncnok, aki válogatás nélkül felvág minden útjába kerülő élőlényt. Ha pedig nem talál áldozatot, akkor saját magán ejt néhány bemetszést. A belső szervek látványa és liternyi vér gyakran felizgatja. Ilyenkor elszántan és erőszakosan próbál magáévá tenni nemre függetlenül minden közelében tartózkodót. Őrült tervétől jobb esetben egy-két pofonnal el lehet tántorítani, de nem árt, ha van a közelben kényszerzubbony, kötél vagy lánc, mivel végletekig képes elmerészkedni. Mindegyik eddig említett tulajdonsággal szemben áll a harcok, éjszaka során előkeveredő zseni, aki merőben különbözik az őrült kategóriától. Felbukkanásakor Balthasar testtartása, gesztusai megváltoznak. Hallhatjuk értelmesen, lekezelően, vagy bókokat árasztva beszélni és könnyed eleganciával, megfontoltan használni képességeit. Egy szóval úriemberként jellemezhető, aki sok hasonlóságot mutat édesapjával. Források *''Kinézet: Giovanni Rammsteiner - Dogs: Bullets & Carnage; Kiryu Kyousuke - Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Ride; Fate/zero - Matou Kariya '' *''Szinkronhang: Yuuki Ono - Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Ride'' *''Character theme song: A perfect circle - Magdalena'' *''Battle theme song: A perfect circle - Counting bodies like sheep to the rhytm of the war drums'' Történet Alvilág lop az alvilágtól Shinku no shinshin (深紅 乃 心神, Vérvörös elme), vagy általánosságban elterjedt nevén Shinkushin, egy hajléktalanokból álló csoportosulás volt, akik kezdetben válogatás nélkül mindenkit megloptak és, szerzett zsákmányaik kicsiny hányadát vörös kerámia edényekben tárolták. Nevük egyszerű félre értésből származik. A helybeli lakosság, gyakran keverte össze a tekiya (piaci árusok, házalók, csalók, későbbi yakuza egyik szervezete) és Shinkushin tagjait, bár az előbbivel ellentétben ők nem rendelkeztek szamuráj kardokkal. Illetve a vérvörös obi, fejpánt, vagy bármilyen ilyen színű anyag, kellőképp meggyőzte a lakosságot, kegyetlen gyilkosok. Tehát, egyre több történet szövődött róluk, köztük a nevüket adó edényekről is. A monda alapján a Shinkushin vezére kannibál módjára szomjazott a vérre, így ha kedve támadt egész falukat irtott ki és a levágott fejeket kerámia edényekbe dobálta, melyek vörösre festette a belsejüket. A valóságban, valamikor az 1650-es években születhetett a viseletükre jellemző vörös szín. Funkcióját tekintve, arra szolgált távol tartsa a betegséget és ártó szellemeket, démonokat. Illetve az első vezető, 'hire (肩巾, női vállkendő), mindig vörös kendőt terített magára, mielőtt elosztotta volna a zsákmányt. Úgy tartották, ez a rituálé segített, hogy tisztességesen és egyenlően ossza szét a lopott árut. Vagyis, vörösbe burkolózva gondolkodott, elmélkedett. Idő teltével, természetesen a szervezetlen nincstelenekből álló bűnbanda, egyre nagyobb méretre és hol hamis, hol túlértékelt hírnévre tett szert. Ennek hála, még tovább duzzadt a szegényes létszám és a tekiya, illetve bakutou (szerencsejátékosok, későbbi yakuza másik szervezete) felépítését kezdték másolni. Beavatási szertartásokat végeztek, melyek alkalmával drága vörös kelmét kellett lopni. Azonban nem egyetlen darabot és nem azonos minőségűt. A belépni kívánó személynek legalább hét terméket szükségeltetett beszereznie. Egyet kellett adnia annak, aki meghívta, illetve a családjának hálája jeléül. További két darabbal tartozott a helyi vezetőnek és természetesen ugyanennyivel a szervezet abszolút hatalommal rendelkező irányítójának, az erimaki-nak (襟巻, sál). Végül, mind közül a legértékesebbet ajánlja fel szolgálata jeléül. A felkínált anyagot az összes előkelő megvizsgálja és ha megfelel igényeiknek, részese lehet a családnak. Sőt, ha elnyeri elismerésüket, megeshet azonnal magasabb beosztásba kerülhet. Mindezek mellett, kezdett kialakulni speciális feladatkörük, hogy egyre ravaszabb módon lopják meg a hatalmi szempontból verhetetlen yakuza-t. Kezdetben, csak a kiöregedett embereket vették át, akik akaratlanul is átadták a kisebb titkokat. Például a szigorú büntetést, ami az ujj vagy ujjpercek levágása volt. Azonban a helybeli vezető nem a test gyengülését látta a csonkításban, hanem a tolvaj megfosztását a szakmához elengedhetetlen eszköztől. Így, hosszabb évekre megoldotta az árulás kérdését, hiszen a tagok nem akartak hasznavehetetlenné válni, ami az egyenes kizárást követte volna - biztonsági okokból kivágták nyelvüket -. Későbbiek során, egyre több csalásban vettek részt. Parasztokat béreltek fel, hogy kémkedjenek, vagy saját embereik léptek be a szerencsejáték barlangok világába. Viszont, ténykedésük sosem torkollt háborúba, ugyanis a fegyveres mészárlást kivédve, az erimaki megállapodást kötött a yakuza-val. Sosem lopnak titkokat, megszabták az elsikkasztható vagyon nagyságát termék fajtájára és mennyiségre bontva, illetve vállalták éves elszámolást vezetnek. Természetesen az ellentétes oldalról sem felejtkeztek el. Teljes önállóságot követeltek - nem szólhattak bele az irányításba, terjeszkedésbe, szervezeti felépítésbe, sikkasztás használt módszereibe -, amelyet ha megszegnek, akkor a Shinkushin vezetősége által kiírt kártérítést kötelesek fizetni. Ennek hála, szinte zavartalanul élvezhették a viszonylagos nyugalmat. A XIX. századra elhatalmasodó yakuza terrornak, kezdetben sikeresen ellenálltak, hiszen érvényben hagyták a függetlenségi szerződést. Ám, az alakuló egyeduralom miatt, elestek bevételeik jelentős részétől és a vetélytárs elzárkózott a feltételezéstől miattuk szenved el a Shinkushin anyagi veszteséget. Emiatt, több véres tárgyalást követően kénytelenek voltak átmeneti megoldáshoz folyamodni és diplomata feladatokat ellátni. Ugyanis a kezdeti tolvaj szerepkört, fokozatosan felváltotta az értelmiségi réteg. Vagyis, kiváló harcosok helyett ők csak eszüket vethették be, amelyek igen hasznosnak bizonyultak a politikai tisztogatások ideje alatt. Illetve megkapták a shingai gaikoukan (震駭 外交官, terror diplomata) nevet, mert úgy tartották, ha maga az erimaki vett részt a tárgyalásokon, mindig sírva távoztak a miniszterek. Viszonylagos függésüket a yakuza-tól a XX. század szüntette meg. Az amerikai támadás bebizonyította az államfőnek változtatnia kell, nincs szükség a terrorra. Számos per vette kezdetét, amik alól nagy arányban húzta ki magát a Shinkushin. Mivel, diplomata feladatait többségében névtelenül követte el, így tiszta maradhatott és uralkodói hűségéről szert téve, támogathatta a leáldozni készülő szervezet üldöztetését. Sőt, azt is megengedhette magának, újabb feltételek mellett adjon kölcsönöket a fekete piacon lábát vető alvilágnak. Így kezdődött el az a folyamat, hogy ők lettek az alvilág bankárai. Mind a mai napig őrzik függetlenségüket, bár egy-egy nagyobb érték fejében átmenetileg csatlakoznak szervezetekhez, vagy könnyedén kiforgatják őket az ingóságaikból. Az erőszaktól - szinte - minden helyzetben elzárkóznak. Ha mégis elkerülhetetlen a fegyver általi halál, akkor a vezető kísérete testével fogja fel a golyókat. Tárgyalásokat bárkivel folytatnak, aki kellő összeggel képes felkeltetni érdeklődésüket. Kétes ügyletekben sosem választanak térfelet, látszólag. Ilyen helyzetekben elsétálnak, majd dupla összegért segítik a gyorsabb felet. Az ész vezére A leghíresebb vezetők nem meglepő módon a két, vagy pontosabb elkülönítéssel három kiemelkedő időszakból kerültek ki - XVII. század vége, XIX. század vége és XX. század eleje -. Mindannyiukra jellemző volt az álnév használata, precizitás, magas elvárások felépítése és valamilyen ismertető jel hordása, mely akár szokatlan hajviselet is lehetett. Pozíciójukat mindig több fordulós szavazás után foglalhatták el. Volt egy szelektív első kör, amikor kiválasztottak a legtehetősebb családok közül négy-öt családfőt, vagy ha kérték, akkor legidősebb fiú gyermeküket, majd az idő közben hire fölé növő obiage(帯揚げ, selyemöv) tíz tagú, tartományi tanács tesztje következett. Általában a selyem rituáléját vették elő, némi modern felfogással fűszerezve. Tulajdonképpen minden jelöltet egyesével behívtak, ráterítették vállára a szervezet jelképét, a vörös kendőt, megesketik nem hagyja el száját hazugság, végül kérdéseket tesznek fel számára. Ezek általában arról tájékozódnak mennyire jártas a számok világában és mennyire reálisak elképzelései, mint vezetőnek. A második tesztre többségében már nem kerül sor, hiszen, ha a jelölt válaszai tökéletesek, de személyiségéből nem árad a vezető ereje, tehát nem ül elég egyenesen, kicsit is remeg keze, amikor földre helyezvén a kendőt összehajtogatja, főként nem pontosan, akkor automatikusan kiesik. Ha mégis két lehetséges személy marad, akkor egymással kell vitát folytatniuk. Ám, nem arra kíváncsiak a bírák, miként vágnak fel a másik előtt, vagy alázzák meg, hanem milyen módon érik el ellenfelük ideges védekezését. Egy szóval, arra kíváncsiak ki elég agyafúrt ahhoz, szemrebbenés nélkül becsapja jövőbeli ügyfeleit. Minden megmérettetés addig tart, amíg a bírák egyszerre fel nem állnak és távoznak a vizsgára kiírt helységből. Azonnal senki sem kap véleményezést. Minden választást hosszas tanácskozás előz meg, de ítéletüket hosszasan kifejtik, így megakadályozva a jelöltek családjának háborgását. Miután kihirdették eredményüket az új erimaki esküt tesz és minden magasabb beosztású családfőnek ad egy-egy aranyérmét saját vagyonából, hogy jelképezze hűségét, tiszteletét és igazságosságát "alattvalói" felé. Végül a tanács, átadja a szimbolikus vörös kendőt és elkezdheti uralkodását. Szinte az összes vezér azzal indítja hatalmát új nevet választ magának és gondosan eltünteti eredeti nevét mindenféle feljegyzésből. Többségük magasztos jelzőket választ, de akadnak kivételek, akik ezen túl kimondhatatlan külföldi nevekkel ékeskednek. Közöttük is kiemelkedik a yakuza függés, majd felülemelkedés igazi terrorista diplomatája, Eggther Kiril. Zűrzavaros család A szigorú szabályokat építő vezetőtől senki sem merte elvárni, válasszon feleséget, mivel nem tartották valószínűnek létezik nő, aki tökéletesen kiegészíthetné. Illetve a változékony politika szinte teljesen lekötötte figyelmét. Nem akart jó vezető lenni. Magának akarta a legjobb címet, hogy nem csak megtartja az évszázadok alatt felhalmozott vagyont, de duplájára is növeli. Ennek volt előszele a yakuza-k szolgálása, akik így letettek a növekvő hatalmuk révén fenyegető Shinkushin szétdarabolásáról. Plusz, kicsikarhatott egy újabb megállapodást, mely értelmében, ha kifúrják a pártból a pénzügyi miniszert és hozzájutnak a leváltásából származó összeghez, annak majd nyolcvan százalékát átadják társaiknak. Természetesen arról bölcsen hallgattak a maradék húszat visszaszolgáltatták a leváltott miniszternek puccs tervezéséhez. Szinte teljesen kiforgatták vagyonából, végül magára hagyták a döntő pillanatban, készségesen elárulták a yakuza-nak mire készült és mint ismeretlen fél ajánlatot tett a pozíció megvásárlására. Természetesen elfogadták a csalétket, amit idő közben készségesen átnyújtottak az akkori szerencsejáték fejesének, így némi belviszályt robbantva ki az egyeduralkodó háza táján. Ezt követően kénytelenek voltak a mindig segítőkész Shinkushin közbe lépését kérni, akik anyagi támogatásuk fejében a senkou (浅紅 , világos vörös) szerződés képében szabadulhattak meg a yakuza befolyástól. Ugyanis az írás kimondta függetlenségüket és az évekig követelt kártérítés fizetését, bár a remélt összegnek csupán töredékét jelentette. Azonban hatalma huzamosabb stabilitása, magával vonzotta a obiage tanácsának igényét. Szakítani kívántak a hagyományokkal és Kiril génjeit tovább örökítve nyerni egy még kiválóbb vezetőt. A munkamániás férfi nem támogatta őket, de hajthatatlanságuk révén minden Shinkushin és egyéb tehetősebb családot tüzetesebb vizsgálat alá vontak. Elképzelésük szerint engedelmes, magas intelligenciájú, szűz nőnek kellett volna a fehér legyezővel elhessegetni az alattvalók fürkésző tekintetét. Tervükbe ötször szólt bele az erimaki, aki mindig könyörtelenül közölte, gyűlöli a színe elé vezetett nőt. Azonban a hatodik áldozat megelőzte a szavakkal. Nem lehet tudni ez volt a megfelelő viselkedés, amit elvárt, tehát, hogy leendő felesége ne legyen a feltétlen engedelmeskedő beosztott, vagy elege lett az állandó zaklatásokból, de rövidesen megtartották az esküvőt. A fiatal nő esküt tett nem avatkozik a vezetőség döntéseibe és sosem adja ki a család titkait. Szavait azzal pecsételte meg: felírta nevét egy lapra, melyet saját kezűleg el is égetett; végül öt napig bekötött szemmel kellett közlekednie az új otthonában - úgy tartották az igazi hakusen (白扇, fehér legyező)eleve ki van választva és a nélkül ismeri a házat valaha járt volna benne -. Miután teljesíti próbáját bekapcsolódhat az előkelők életébe és használhatja újdonsült nevét, mely az Eggther Oförgätlig Daphne volt. A házasságot követően, pontosan tizennégy hónappal a menyegző után, napvilágot látott a remények szerint fiú, de valóságban női utód. Természetesen a vezető családok mély sajnálattal vették tudomásul nagy reményeik kudarcba fulladtak, hiszen a jogot csak az első szülött fiú kaphatta volna meg és a tízek tanácsa elzárkózott attól, hogy név szerint, Callista örökölje az erimaki címét, melyet átruház a jövőben születő öccsének, aki ha kell sem törvényes, sem vér szerinti gyerek nem lesz. Míg, minden előkelő szövögette további lehetőségeit, szép lassan elfelejtkeztek az első gyermekről, akit félre sikerült gyártmánynak tekintettek és ezért nem felejtették el édesanyját okolni. Bár, a másik érintett szülő néha csitította a kedélyeket, komolyabb lépést sosem tehetett. Mindenki elvárta tőle egyet értsen és redithetetlen hatalma érdekében, beleegyezett. Részben emiatt, ki volt zárva a várva várt fiú Daphe-tól szülessen. Illetve, jobbnak látta, ha akadályozza a morajló tömeg kívánságát, legalább addig, amíg csendesedik a felesége kudarcát ecsetelő pletykák sora. Végül a lavina megállíthatatlannak bizonyult és két éves huzavonát követően, napvilágot látott az ismeretlen anyától és feltételezetten akkori vezetőtől származó fiú, Eggther Balthasar. Viszonylagos otthoni békéjük pokollá kezdett alakulni. Az elvileg boldog anya a közelébe se akart menni fiának, undorodott tőle. Nővére viszont heves rajongással fojtogatta minden szabad percében. Sőt, első perctől kezdve kijelentette: Balthasar az övé, senki másé. Ez a helyzet az évek teltével tovább romlott. Édesanyja többször próbálta megölni, mert látta benne igazolódni a teóriát, kudarc, amiért nem szült fiút és utálta, amiért másnak sikerült és minden nap látnia kell. Önkényes kísérleteinek tíz év múlva eredménye lett. Az emeleti erkélyről lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül lökte ki, de legnagyobb sajnálatára, túlélte a zuhanást. Igaz a legtöbb feljegyzés azt említi meghalt és egy harmadik gyerek született néhány évvel később, akiről szinte semmit sem tudni, csak azt, hogy tökéletesen kijött legidősebb nővérével. A valóságban, olyan súlyos koponya sérüléseket szenvedett, nem tudott beszélni és nehezen értette meg a felé érkező szavakat. Ezt a szégyent nehezen viselte volna el az uralkodó, úgyhogy a tízek tanácsa hamis dokumentumokat és szóbeszédet terjesztett, nehogy rájöjjenek még él. Őt, pedig elszállították a családi házból, magára hagyták néhány fős személyzettel egy kicsi birtokon. Tartózkodási helyéről, csak apja és nővére tudott, de nem sűrűn látogatták, egy ideig. Rajongás halálig Békésebb és magányos életét, minden hónapban egyszer Kiril törte meg, aki ragaszkodott rendszeresen ellenőrzi fia állapotát. Látogatásai rövidek voltak, de igyekezett a nehezen megformált kívánságokat teljesíteni, amik általában ölelést, vagy egy sétát jelentettek a kertben. Pár év múlva ebbe a folyamatba kapcsolódott testvére is, akit szokatlan viselkedése miatt édesapjuk igyekezett minél kevesebbszer magával hozni. Azonban az első alkalomtól kezdve, hogy újra láthatta öccsét, más már nem számított. Ha kellett titokban, hazudozva, ölve, de elintézte közelébe juthasson. Látni, későbbiekben pedig érinteni akarta. Szerelmes lett! Azt akarta a férje legyen. Vele töltse az élete hátralevő részét és senki mással. Egyedül, vele sétáljon, beszélgessen. Cserébe, tegye, amit kér! Mivel, fogyatékossága miatt a gondolatait se tudta nehézségek árán kifejezni az érzelmeit végkép nem tudta felszínre hozni. Nem lehetett kikövetkeztetni, mit érez valójában és ténylegesen felfogja e mi zajlik körülötte. Viszont, hallgatása és mozdulatlansága egyértelmű engedélyadásnak bizonyult Callista számára. Nem volt előtte akadály, hogy úgy szerethesse, ahogy akarja. Emiatt attól sem rettent vissza, ha bármilyen nem tetszetős nyöszörgést kapott, felpofozza az érintettet. Vagy magából kikelve rázza, amiért nem képes megfogni melleit. Egy idő múlva rögeszméje lett az élete. Meg volt róla győződve, amit tesz a teljes mértékig elfogadott. Nem bűn, hanem egy csodálatos dolog az ő kapcsolatuk. Ezért akart gyereket. Tervei szerint egy közös élettel szőtte volna örökre össze életüket. Hatalmas elvárásai, viszont komoly nehézségekbe ütköztek a nemi életre, látszólag képtelen férfivel. Azonban, kitartása eredménnyel járt, mert évekkel később teherbe esett. A boldog anyaságot a család egyértelműen ellenezte. Nem volt férjnél és hiába bizonygatta igazát, nem támogatták. Újabb szégyenfoltot akart a vezető hírnevére vetni, ezért megkezdődtek a tárgyalások mihez kezdjenek a helyzettel. Tervek szerint megölnék a megszületett gyereket és az anyaságról hallgatnak. Várnak némi időt és Callista-t hozzá adják valakihez. Az érintett egyértelműen elutasította a lehetőséget, majd elszökött otthonról. Testvéréhez költözött, mert azt hitte ott nem keresik. Ezen reményei néhány hétig tartottak, mivel édesapjuk szokásos látogatást tett. Észre vette lánya egyes holmijait szétszórva, de nem szólt. Úgy festett nem érdekli a helyzet. A Shikushin fejének, azonban más elképzelései voltak a miért megválaszolására. Egyre többször, egyre váratlanabb időpontokban bukkant fel. Kiszámíthatatlansága révén hamar láthatta saját szemével mit művel lánya. Ezután történt az erimaki életében először és utálja fegyvert ragadt. Lelőtte Balthasar-t. Úgy hitte ezzel megkíméli az újabb és újabb zaklatásoktól. Illetve, lányának nagyobb büntetés, ha nélküle kell tovább élni. Tettét sosem bánta meg. Meg volt róla győződve ez volt a helyes döntés, mert önmaga hozta a tanács és mások befolyása nélkül. Hitte a sok évnyi nélkülözés után tett valamit a szellemileg leépült fiúért, akit eredeti nevén Reiro Junsei-ként temetett el. Az esetről más nem értesült, titokban tartotta. Átok Halálát követően hosszabb ideig változatlan maradt személyisége. Egészen addig ücsörgött a semmibe révedve, amíg bele nem keveredett egy shinigami-k és hollow-k között zajló csatába. Gyakorlatilag ezt is átvészelte volna reakciók nélkül, de az egyik szemfüles halálisten észre vette és megkísérelte a lélektemetést. Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére a test nem a megszokott kék fénnyel tűnt el, hanem szó szerint meggyulladt. Balthasar bőrén kirajzolódtak az okozott sérelmek és az indok, amiért nem nyugodhat békében, majd egyszerűen égni kezdett. Írások alapján anyja átkozta el, nem kevés szempontból. Az ő bűnének könyvelte el, hogy csak második gyerekként született, mint fiú. Szintén az ő hibája, hogy törvényen kívüli gyerek és arról is csak ő tehetett, hogy mind Callista, mind önmaga megőrült és anyja megpróbált végezni vele. Fájó sérülésekkel végül is átjutott egy másik világba, méghozzá Hueco Mundo-ba. Itt nem kellett sok időnek eltelnie, hogy az éhes hordák megtámadják és elfogyasszák. Tehát, igazság szerint Eggther Balthasar, akkor meghalt. Ám, egy espada-hoz ''-Aaroniero Arruruerie-'' hasonlóan az egyikük annyi információt gyűjtött be táplálkozása során, aminek segítségével képes lett felvenni a szőke férfi instabil személyiségét. Pontosan nem tudni mi történhetett vele, de attól a perctől kezdve szokásává vált az érmék használata. Egyesek szerint, nem csak emlékek képében volt jelen az eredeti személy, hanem szép apránként erősödött és küzdött a test irányítási jogaiért. Úgy hitték ennek eredménye lett a személyiségzavar, mivel egyik fél sem nyert és az agy így kompenzálta a kibírhatatlan feszültséget. Tehát, szétesett bizonyos részekre, akiket gondosan elszeparált egymástól, hiszen egyik sem tudott a másik létezéséről. Mások azt tartották valószínűnek kísérletek során születhetett a beszámíthatatlan arrancar, hiszen természetellenes képességekkel bírt. Az utolsó tábor, pedig rátapintott a lényegre. Szerintük semmi különleges nem volt a beteges lidércben, egészen addig a pontig, hogy minden előjel nélkül csak úgy, átkerült a Pokolba. Lény születése Ismeretlen év, ismeretlen hónapjában és napján, egy különleges különítmény lépett Hueco Mundo homokos talajára. Az érdekes vendégek, leginkább ocsmány szörnyekre hasonlítottak. Testüket állandó füst ölelte körbe, mely többségében vetélkedett, vagy túlszárnyalta a legtermetesebb lidércét is. Repedezett bőrük gyakran vörösen izzott és amerre jártak, mindenhol orrfacsaró dög szag terjengett a levegőben. Ők voltak a buscador de tesoros -nak (kincskereső) elnevezett csoportosulás, akik néha-néha felbukkanva kiválogattak, majd magukkal vittek elenyésző mennyiségű hollow-t. Céljuk, indokuk tisztázatlan volt, ahogy az is, senki sem szólt bele ténykedésükbe. Minden akadály nélkül garázdálkodhattak a világ bármely pontján. Hozzá kell tenni, pár alacsony szintű lakos elvesztése nem számított veszteségnek. Az egykori espada tagjainak nem érte meg, hogy mozgósítsa erejét. Jobbnak látta, ha nem zavarja vendég vadászaik munkáját, cserébe elkerülhetik a háború kirobbanását. Emiatt nem tudni, tisztában voltak e a kilétükkel, esetleg sejtették, netán törődni sem óhajtottak az egésszel. A valóságban nem másról volt szó, mint a Pokol könnyed kísérletezéséről. Küldöttsége, a jhinrae mentálisan ép tagjai közül került ki. A begyűjtés volt feladatuk, de meghatározott szempontok alapján válogatták ki szerencsés kiválasztottaikat. Ilyen volt a szokatlan alkati megjelenés, torz személyiség, ritka képesség, bármilyen testi és/vagy szellemi fogyatékosság. Elnézve a listát, Balthasar tökéletesen megfelelt a kritériumoknak. Nem is volt kérdéses, hamarosan az örök szenvedések birodalmában találhatta magát. Azonban erről csak nyomokban győződhetett meg, hiszen kifejezéstelen vegetálásában kérdéses mennyit fogott fel a körülötte zajló eseményekből. Illetve, látására sem támaszkodhatott, mivel a foglyul ejtés után, egyszerűen kivájták szemeit, formalinos üvegbe helyezték és azzal hitegették, egyszer visszakapja őket. Ápolást nem kapott, részükről bele is halhatott valamilyen fertőzésbe vagy egyéb korba. Túljutva a megérkezésen, beköltözhetett állandó lakhelyére, egy omladozó kőépítmény alagsorába, ahol hamarosan meglátogatta jövőbeli orvosa. Igazság szerint, nem emlékszik semmire, csak a - talán férfi - hangjára. Furcsán dallamos akcentussal beszélt, amitől az is barátságosan, viccesen, kedvesen hangzott, amikor bosszúsan káromkodott. Mindig hurcolt magával valamit, ami zizegő hangot bocsátott ki. Érintésre talán az áramütéssel lehetett összehasonlítani. Úgy tűnt, gondosan került mindennemű felesleges fizikális kontaktust, mert a büntető veréseket sosem ő, hanem egy mellette levő kísérője teljesítette. Megtörténhet féltette a műtétekhez tökéletes ujjai épségét, vagy undorodott a puszta kezes kínzás formájától. Akármi volt is az indoka, precízen betartotta az önmaga által kreált szabályokat. Szikével mindent lehetett, de nélküle egyetlen létformához sem nyúlt. A célja, pedig komoly kutatások révén egy használható, tökéletesen megbízható katonai erő létrehozása volt. Gyakorlatilag egy új faj teremtése. Ennek első lépcsőfoka a különböző világok fajainak tanulmányozásával kezdődött. Tudni akarta az egyedi, azonos és hasonló tulajdonságokat, melyek révén bizonyosságot nyert arról, egyetlen szempontból különlegesek a lidércek. A testfelépítésük, majd korlátlan módon alakítható. Hiába rendelkeznek acél keménységű bőrrel, alatta a csontok sokkal gyengébbek, illetve hihetetlen gyorsasággal képesek osztódni és irányított elvvel kívánt formára szilárdulni. Képesség *'Kardforgatás:' A személyiségzavarának köszönhetően nem lehet mindig tudni épp kivel hoz össze a sors. Ha a megszállott boncolót nem váltják fel, akkor eszetlen támadások sorozatára lehet számítani, ahol a kard lehet támadó, védekező, zavaró eszköz, testsúlyt támasztó bot, vagy messzire hajított tárgy is. Az efféle helyzetekben egyértelműen látszik, nem fontos a módszer, amivel vérét, végtagját, bizonyos szerveit veszi ellenfelének. Mindennek merő ellentéte, ha felszínre tör Balthasar zseninek elnevezett "én"-e. A kimért, rideg férfi minden helyzetet higgadtat kezel. Harcmodorára a várakozás jellemző. Igyekszik minél könnyedebb, elegánsabb mozdulatokkal hárítani a támadásokat és közben lehetőleg kiismerni ellenfele stílusát. Mindezek után, próbálja hibára kényszeríteni, vagyis leggyorsabban befejezni a párviadalt. *'Pénzérme:' Akármilyen személyiség is uralkodjon rajta, meglepő módon szinte mindegyikük szívesen használja fel - kivétel szedált - lélekenergiáját apró érmék materializálásához. Ezt a képességét Skalla-nak (korong) hívják. Funkciójukat tekintve, zseni kezei között többségében arra szolgál, hogy ujjai között pörgetve foglalja le magát, vagy egyszerűen idegesítse ellenfelét. Bocnok többségében, csak arra használja fel, hogy megdobálja vele a nem kívánatos személyeket, vagy legyen mivel kísérletezni szike hiányában. Feltételezett valós Balthasar, pedig így foglalná le magát unalmas perceiben, mert érdekes hangot ad ki, ahogy egymáshoz vagy máshoz koccannak a fém pénzek. **''Erőfogyasztás:'' 50lp/ 1db érme -> 1000lp/20db **''Sebzés:'' elenyésző, össze kell adódnia a találatoknak, hogy legyen valamilyen minimális eredménye -> 10db-os telitalálat 500lp-t, vagyis 1 pontot jelent **''Megjegyzés:'' hobbija miatt MINDIG mínusz 50lp vagy ennél nagyobb veszteséggel indul harcba - attól függ mennyit szór szét útközben - Zanpakutō *'Neve:' Inbillning hans genatto (Képzelet érme) *'Típusa:' víz *'Kinézete:' zöldes-szürkés saya; végig arany levél mintázat; markolat és saya végén aranybetét szegély; kerek keresztvas; sötétbarna markolat *'Parancs:' Svegliati! (Ébredj!) Resurección Balthasar egész teste kirakós játék, mivel különleges cérnával vannak egymáshoz illesztve tagjai, illetve az összes varrás mentén található egy-egy fém csat. Szerepük abban rejlik, hogy a teljes alakot nem önmaga veszi fel, hanem kivetíti és a bilincsek sokasága gondoskodik a két lény közötti kapcsolat fenntartásáról. (különös cérna eredete ismeretlen; Aizen őrzi) *'Kivetített alak:'Neve, személyisége, tulajdonságai nincsenek. Lény néven van számon tartva. Kinézetét tekintve egy fekete, gomolygó füst. Leginkább túlméretezett árnyékra hasonlít. Méretét tekintve kétszer nagyobb, mint gazdája, tehát négy méter körülre tehető. *'Resureccion képessége:' Az emberek álmait célozza meg. Biztosítja a hatalom, gazdagság, elismerés, szeretet és örök dicsőség illúzióját, hiszen ezeket parodizálja ki meglepő támadásaival. Kifejezi az elképzelését a világról és emberi természetről, ugyanis számára mindez egy hatalmas vicc! Mindenki mást kap, amit érdemelne és mindenki másra számít, mint amit kap! Az ő egykori életének csalódottsága tökéletesen testesült a későbbi arrancar technikájában. *'Resureccion hátránya:' tűréshatárt átlépő fájdalom, gyakori varrat szakadások **'Primo önskan/ Első kívánság:' A Balthasar által megidézett lényből változó mennyiségű érme repül célirányosan ellenfelükre. Azonban robbanás és mérgező füst helyett, csak kisebb mennyiségű víz teríti be áldozatát. Trükkös és nevetséges támadása egyszerű figyelemelterelés. Bár, nagy mennyiségben bevetve képes úttorlaszt elmosni, vagy felborítani néhány könnyedebb személyt. ***''Erősség:'' egyszerre kilőhető mennyiség -> 25db vízérme, ami 1000lp befektetett erőt jelent ***''Kombináció:'' max. mennyiséges lövés többször ismételhető egymás után, jelenleg háromszor tudja bevetni, utána egy kör pihenő szükséges ***''Sebzés:'' maximumnál kb. vödörnek megfelelő vízmennyiség zúdul az ellenfélre; duplázott maximumnál ~hordó mennyiség; triplázott maximum esetében, pedig kisebb áradásként érzékelhető, ami már nagy valószínűséggel kibillenthet valakit egyensúlyából **'Secondo önskan/ Második kívánság:' Vízbombák távoznak a ködszerű lény karjaiból. Ha eltalálják a célpontot, annak testén érme formájú kelések születnek. Ráadásul a kelések számával, egyre szembetűnőbben kezd dagadni a teste, szóval száz találat esetén, nemes egyszerűséggel szétdurran. ***''Erősség:'' késleltetett; kelések kellemetlenek -> nehezítik, majd egyre jobban akadályozzák a mozgást, zavaróak ***''Sebzés:'' 500lp/sorozat, de hatása 50 telitalálat után kezd érződni, ekkor érzékelhető igazán a test drasztikus felpuffadása **'Terzo önskan/ Harmadik kívánság:' Ha a füstölgő lény karját ráteszi áldozatára, akkor végtelen mennyiségű víz zúdul rá -nem, nem a karból, hanem a lény fejéből-, majd az érintett személy rövidesen belemosódik egy termetes érmébe. További napjait, így élve társaloghat a külvilággal, hacsak az előidéző le nem gyengül, meg nem hal, vagy darabjaira nem töri a néhanap idegesítő fémpénzt. ***''Erősség:'' csak nála gyengébb ellenfeleknél működik hosszabb távon, ha valaki erősebb, percek alatt kijuthat belőle -> 500lp előny ~ 10mp, 1000lp ~ 20mp ***''Hatóidő:vele egyező szintű játékosnál -> 2 perc Pontozás Idézetek *"Én szeretem kézbe venni a frissen kikapott belső szerveket! Igaz? Igen! "'' *''"Többször említette már, ilyenkor szeret a legjobban, mert kezes bárány képében engedelmeskedem kívánságainak."'' *''"Fázom, mert remegek! Miért? Mert! Nincs itt! Igen, ez a magyarázat! Nincs itt! Elhagyott! Magamra hagyott. Már nem melegít! Micsoda? A ruha! Úgy, úgy! Jól mondom!"'' *''"Biztosan, igen, biztosan szebb lenne a szoba vörösen! Az egyedi! Úgy van! Szép és egyedi! Ahogy eleinte folyna, aztán tapadna, aztán elszíneződne, de megmaradna. Tartós volna."''